Underground Curse
by Xweetalk
Summary: Eren Jeager is a sophomore in college, at the top of the party life and has everything he ever wanted. At least, he thinks so. Eren has met new people in college, one being a senior named Levi who has a knack for sportscars and is one of the biggest dealers on campus of Maria University. As things progress and Eren gets closer to Levi, he learns the dark side to the party life.
1. Memories of Party Mayhem

The sun streamed in the living room windows, casting it's warm glow across my face. I rolled over to attempt to get the light out of my hungover eyes, then fell off the edge of the couch onto an unfortunate person below me.

The loud thump shook the house and Armin's alarmed yelp woke up the others that were asleep around us. A chorus of groans and curses sounded form the seven or eight people around me.

"Eren! What'd you do that for?" his voice still slurred from sleeping and his blonde chin-length hair was messy.

"Oh god, my head hurts. What happened last night? "

I thought on it as I gazed at the trashed house around me.

"Reiner's house." I managed before scrambling up back on the couch, "That party was fucking wild."

Armin whimpered and covered his eyes with his arm, "What time is it?"

"Stop talking! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Someone snapped.

I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Come on, man. We need to get you home."

He groaned again as I lifted him to his feet by his underarms, "I didn't sign up for this-"

"From what I can remember, you didn't even want to be here"

His eyes widened and he shot upright, "Why am I here then!? I thought you said we were going to a birthday party! "

A deep chuckle sounded front the dining room doorway, "Ah, but it was."

We turned to see who the person was that spoke and saw Bertoldt, "You two off already?"

I nodded and Armin high tailed it out the front door.

"You okay to drive?" Bertoldt raised his eyebrows at me, "You drank quite a lot last night..."

I rubbed my forehead, attempting to remember through the haze, "Yeah, I'm okay to drive. Hungover as hell, but I'll make it."

He quirked his eyebrow but had no further comment. I turned to the doors and smirked at the memories of last night.

At one point, I could recall I had met an angry and stormy-grey-eyed man named Levi, showered with a bottle of Jack and helped toss the dining room table into the pool to make a raft.

I chuckled aloud, getting in the driver's seat and snapping my seat belt into place.

I had convinced Armin to go to to Reiner's Birthday party at Bertoldt's place. That was a monumental task in itself because Armin was not a party-going lad. Jean had specifically requested I bring Armin this time because apparently there was a guy who wanted to meet him.

It wasn't the party he was obviously expecting because the second we pulled up the large, two-story mansion-like house pulsing with EDM and flashing lights, his bright blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Sounds like a party in there!" I smirked and parked next to a Mercedes 500 SL and a Cadillac CTSV in the massive driveway.

"I am NOT touching ANY alcohol." he had firmly stated and eyed the expensive vehicles as we rushed up the path. "You aren't driving if you even TOUCH a cup of the stuff."

We stepped in the front doors, greeted by girls in skimpy dresses, kegs of beer, red solo cups and the pungent stench of pot.

"Why are we even here? Who even invited you to this? We don't belong at a rich frat party! We're broke college students-"

"Most of the kids here are too."

Armin spun around at the sound of Jean Keirstein's voice, "This is just Bertoldt's way of celebrating Reiner's birthday! Isn't this fucking great!" he raised his voice and his cup making the people around cheer loudly in agreement.

I put my hand on Armin's shoulder as Jean handed each of us our own cups, "Take it easy, Armin. A few drinks won't hurt you." I winked and waded through the crowd that was writhing to the beat of Deadmau5.

The back patio area was coated in face smothering couples, laughing potheads and drunken assholes wading in the pool.

One of the dark haired guys in the circle passed me a freshly lit blunt as I walked by.

"Thanks, man." I nodded and took a massive hit, then coughed in reply.

My phone rang as I recovered, the small screen had Mikasa's unsmiling face pop up.

"Where are you at?" Her almost monotone voice immediately inquired on the other end, "You better not be out drinking without a ride home again. I can't pick you up this time-"

"It's fine. I'm crashing here tonight anyway. Keirstein and Bertoldt Ok'd it."

There was a pause, "Where are you at?"

"Reiner's house party."

Another pause, "I'm on my way."

"Eh, what?" I sputtered in surprise, "You're coming to a house party?" Mikasa wasn't one to party. She had grown wary of it after all my partying began.

"Sounds like fun." Was her simple reply before the line went dead.

I heaved a sigh, took another hit and found the group I was looking for.

Connie was seated in Sasha's lap, Annie was hitting a blue and violet bong, Marco was sitting staring off onto space, and a short man stood off to the side, addressing Annie.

"Hey bitches," I waved and the group smiled in greeting, "Sorry that I'm late. I had to pick up Armin."

"Armin's here? How the hell did you manage that one, Jeager?" Annie exhaled a massive cloud of smoke as she spoke.

"I told him that this was a birthday party." I gestured to the house, "I wasn't lying!"

The group cackled maniacally as Marco passed the bong to the short man, who finally took a seat among the group.

"You little shit!" Sasha exclaimed, pointing at me, "He's got 'work to do'!"

The short guy took a hit and passed the bong to Sasha.

"And by work to do you mean sit on his ass and read books irrelevant to any courses he's taking?" Connie snarked.

"Hey, don't knock on the bookworm, " the short man snapped and I studied him as he stood with narrowed eyes.

His black hair was an undercut, his eyes were stunningly grey and his expression was a permanent scowl. He had black 00 plugs in his lobes, his left arm had a tribal style tattoo that ended at his elbow and his sparkling eyebrow piercing drew a person's gaze to his breathtaking eyes.

"The fuck're you staring at, brat?" He quizzed, quirking that pierced eyebrow, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I huffed, "Nothing impressive, that's for sure." I instantly regretted it.

Sasha budged in loudly, "OOOKKKAAAY, let me introduce you guys before you two fuck. Levi, Eren. Eren, Levi." She gestured between the two of us; our dagger glares never wavered.

"I'm not fucking a smart-mouthed shitty brat. I'm not staying for a fucking stupidass party, either-"

"No, you better stay. I might need you for an errand later." Jean interrupted the now tense group, "Eren, don't be such an asshole."

I took a defiant step in Jean's direction, "I'm not being an asshole. He was first."

Mikasa made her way between Levi and myself, "How about we all stop being childish and have fun? This is a party after all." Her stoic face made no indication she was enjoying any part of being there.

Levi exhaled loudly, irritation showing in his eyes.

I glanced at Jean then muttered, "I need another drink." He rolled his eyes in response and Mikasa's hand was on my shoulder. She shook her head.

When we were a good distance away, Mikasa began her interrogation, "What happened between you and Levi? Did you two fight or something? Do I need to go kick his short ass?"

I snorted, "No, Mikasa. Nothing happened. Jean and the others just don't know that I work with him or that I've met Levi before."

"You two make shit so complicated." She sighed but brought up no further question.

Sometime between me winning beer pong and smoking a few grams with Levi, Jean approached me in concern.

"Where's Armin?"

I polished off the last of my drink and set the cup on the counter, "I thought he was with you?"

"I haven't seen him in two hours or so-"

My heart sank and I jumped up, "Where was the last place you saw him?"

"Upstairs I think. I already looked and he wasn't there."

"I'm checking anyway." I flew up the stairs to the dimly lit second floor, "Dammit, Armin."

The second floor was the same as the rest of the house. Painted a soft tan with light wooden floors and delicately carved white crown molding.

The first door I came to I knew Armin wasn't going to be in there. Loud moans and a repetitive thump on the walls made Jean snort as he came up behind me.

"Okay, he's not going to be in an orgy room. Go check those rooms over there." I gestured across the hall and Jean Keirstein's hysterical laughter echoed around us.

We opened a few more doors before I began to panic more. "Are you sure he didn't leave?" I addressed Jean again after a long moment of silence.

He shook his head, "We closed the gates so nobody could leave. 'Unless they're sober or dying' are the only circumstances people are allowed to leave."

Shattering glass from downstairs made us both jump, "I hope nobody's dying, anyway." He tore down the stairs, leaving me to continue my quest for Armin alone.

The next door I stood in front of was cracked open a few centimeters, light winking brilliantly on the glass doorknob.

I listened closely to a deep voice that spoke soothingly, "It'll all turn out fine. Getting out of the house is what a person needs before a big test like that."

I heard Armin's voice pipe up next, "But still. I should be studying for the organic chemistry finals. There's parts of that that I was pretty shaky on earlier this semester." I silently pushed the door open enough for me to see the two sitting on a sofa facing a large window that looked over the pandemonium in the backyard. Armin's blonde, almost coconut style hair shook around in dismay. The man next to him looked a bit bemused.

He was handsome, that was the first thing I noticed. The second thing was that the man was at least twice Armin's age.

His soft blonde hair was combed neatly around his head, his jaw was strong and his blue eyes spoke volumes. He would have been intimidating with his large build, but he spoke with such a soothing tone it made him nearly approachable.

"Organic chemistry isn't as hard as you think it'd be."

Armin shook his head again, "Something bothers me about it. The chemical formulas are an easy concept to understand but-"

I tuned out of the smart talk, smiled and stepped back. At least he was socializing.

"Eren," Jean's voice came from behind me, "Did you find him?"

I nodded and pointed to the door, "Yeah, he's in here."

He looked in then said in surprise, "Oh, I didn't know Erwin had even shown up."

"That guy is Erwin? How old is he? He doesn't look like he belongs at a college party." I smirked.

"He's Bertoldt's neighbor. He's a cop." Jean wiggles his eyebrows, "Before you freak, he's cool."

My head had turned so fast it had popped painfully.

"A cop?"

Jean brought yet another can of booze his lips casually, "Yeah man. He's cool though."

"Who's cool?" Mikasa reappeared by my side when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Erwin."

"Yeah, he is pretty nice for a cop."

"He just lets you guys throw parties like this?" I gestured to the massive group of underaged teens with blunts tucked behind their ears and alcohol in hand. "I mean, come on."

Bertoldt strode up and dove into our conversation, brown eyes lit up like Christmas, "Yeah, free beer and a good chunk of change can get you places in this world."

Before I could reply, I heard someone yell, "Watch it asshole!" Then the sound of someone getting punched.

Someone was roughly shoved into my back, making me yelp and catch Jean's shoulder for balance.

"What the fuck?" Levi's snarl was cold, making me shiver. This was bad.

Someone gasped and I heard a few punches connect with someone else's face. The string of swears I heard were so vile they even made Bertoldt cringe uncomfortably. I turned around quick, watching Levi throw his attacker to the floor and plant the toe of his boot into the guy's teeth.

The force of the kick knocked the guy out cold and the massive amount of 'oooh's' and cheers made my head throb.

I roughly grabbed Levi by the shoulders and led him away from the huge crowd that had formed.

"Damn! Levi! What was that all about?" I gritted my teeth and shoved Levi into the bathroom past the massive kitchen area.

"What're you getting onto me for? That little shit started it so I ended it." He wasn't even out of breath.

"Levi-" I started the stopped when he turned to face me.

"What?" He drew his eyebrows together in question.

Blood dripped from an open split in his eyebrow.

"You're missing the eyebrow ring now. Looks like he tore it out." I cringed at the thought.

He went quiet, hand pressing into the torn skin.

"Now that you mention it, it does hurt a tad bit."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him to sit on the edge of the tub and I closed the door to help bring down the noise level.

"Wow, when did the little shit even hit me?" He closed his eyes in confusion, "I don't remember him hitting me."

"You're stoned, he's drunk, neither of you probably remember." I snorted, pulling a medical kit from under the sink.

"I'm not stoned anymore." He looked me in the eye, "My damn shirt is ruined now. Goddammit."

He wore his usual attire of a white button up shirt and a black vest with dark skinny jeans and his combat boots.

"Aw, I rather liked that ensemble" I snickered while pressing a rag doused in warm water to his eyebrow.

The silence hung heavy as I swiped the blood from his cheek, his eyes were distant and his expression never wavered. I attempted to focus on keeping the blood from smearing further across his pale skin but my mind wandered to how soft his skin was.

"You know," he broke the silence before I spoke, "I didn't want to come to a stupidass party in the first place."

A smirk worked itself across my face, "As you said earlier."

The quiet resumed, less heavy and much more comfortable for the both of us.

"All patched up!" I proclaimed proudly when I had finished.

"I need a shower. I can smell the blood and it's almost sickening." He wrinkled his nose as he began to remove his vest and shirt.

"I'll go see if I can get you a clean shirt." I averted my gaze awkwardly and left the bathroom.

Oh, those pecks took the breath out of me. I could imagine myself running my hands over them-

I snarled under my breath at myself. I was NOT going to think that way about my boss. No.

I had gotten to the backyard before I finally ran into the guys.

"Hey hey hey! Eren my man! Where'd you take Levi?" Bertoldt smiled with amusement and pointedly looked at me. Reiner's eyebrow quirked up.

"I had him leave for a walk." I lied easily, "He needs a new shirt. The one he was wearing is ruined."

"Ohhohoho." Connie snorted, "Looks like you owe me twenty, Annie."

"Damn," she scoffed and pulled out a bill and handed it to Connie.

The whole group looked at me expectantly. I finally got what they had made a bet on.

"Oh god, no guys. That's not it at all!" I jumped in irritation, blood rushed up to my face. "That punk tore out his eyebrow piercing and I helped him take care of it." I cringed at the looks they gave one another.

"C'mon, Eren. We're not as stupid as we look." Sasha's eyes sparkled.

Much to my chagrin, none of them took my story seriously.

"Oh my fucking god guys. Seriously Levi needs a different shirt! The one he had was covered in blood-"

Jean looked uneasy, "Well, whatever happened doesn't matter at the moment. You'd better keep him away from that guy and his groupies. They're pissed about what he did."

"The kid hit Levi first." Marco's gentle voice cut in. "Someone bumped into Levi, making him bump into that one guy and he just flipped."

"I get your point Marco, but Levi didn't have to knock the guy out." Jean mumbled into his cup, "I'll go get him a shirt."

Jean walked away and Marco followed suit. I stood awkwardly with the group and studied the backyards large deck and pool area. The landscaping accented the large pool that a group of obnoxious broads that were tossing a basketball around and yelling like idiots.

"Hey, kid." A voice I didn't recognize broke me from my thoughts, "Is he Eren?"

I turned to see a flustered guy addressing Bertoldt and Reiner.

"Why?" I studied the kid, "Who's asking?"

The kid took a drunken step toward me, "Where's that short asshole at?"

I looked at him like he was stupid, "Who's asking?" I snarled again and the guy swung at me but I caught it and redirected his weight. He fell into the pool before he could react to my dodging his punch.

His sputtering was barely audible from the pool as Reiner, Bertoldt, and Annie rushed to my side.

"You've had an exciting evening, haven't you, Eren?" I hear Mikasa note behind me. "First I hear you lost Armin, then you drag Levi away from a fight. Now this."

She hauled me away from the group, asking me where I went with Levi and Jean handed me a grey t-shirt as they passed, "This one'll fit, probably."

"But seriously, I've always known you're gay, but, with Levi?" She continued.

I ground my teeth together in anger, "It's not what you think, Mikasa. Not at all-"

"Mikasa!" I heard Armin's voice somewhere in the crowd.

"I have to go get this to Levi." I said through my teeth. "I'll catch up with you later."

My irritation grew as I made my way to the bathroom. Why the HELL would the group accuse me of doing something with Levi? I'm not going to do anything of the sort with him. He's just my friend and he's my boss in a way. He's much older than I am. How old is he?

My brain was working in staccato thoughts as I approached the door and turned the knob.

What I saw next knocked me breathless.


	2. Memories of Party Mayhem Pt 2

A: Underground Curse Ch.2 (Edit)

A/N:

Okay everyone. I've finally worked out what's going to happen after this. And I'm excited. I forgot to put a mark on the fact that this whole chapter and most of the first was a flashback. I'll work out those kinks later

But yeah. Chapter 2 and it's a wild ride from here on out. I promise this isn't all just going to be smut. There is going to be a lot more plot to it.

This was just an intro I suppose?

Uuuwwaaahh~!

Tell me if you like it?

Props to my Editor Elizabeth. She edited most of this.

I'm dedicating this chapter of UC to Autumn my love. She's going through some serious shit right now and I hope it all improves soon 3

I gazed up to see a half-naked Levi, towel hugging his hips loosely. Smooth, marble skin that had absolutely no flaws across it except the tattoo of crossed wings on his back. It took up most of his back and it ended in the dips of his hips. His hair dripped droplets of water down his throat and rolled over his Adam's apple as he turned to look at me.

My jaw hit the floor and I looked away the second my eyes met his. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was away for long enough-"

"You know, there's this wonderful courtesy called 'knocking' it's a pretty neat thing." He had turned to face the opposite direction that I was.

I awkwardly set the shirt on the sink, "Sorry, I'll let you get dressed." I quick closed the door behind me and looked around myself at the nearly empty hallway. A brand new, unopened bottle of Jack sat on its side on the hall table to my left.

I gripped the neck when I heard Levi's voice from the bathroom, "Hey brat. Where did you go?"

Bottle still in hand, I pressed my ear to the door, "I'm here."

He mumbled something unintelligible and then yelled, "Get back in here."

Cracking open the bottle, I entered again into the overly steamy bathroom with anxiety gnawing in the pit of my stomach.

"Tell me," Levi inquired, "Who the fuck is expecting me to wear a damn t shirt his big?"

He was stretching the shirt in his arms but my eyes were once again drawn to his body. He now wore his skinny jeans and his undone belt was loosely run through the belt loops.

I took a massive swig from the bottle.

"Take a picture, kid." He quirked his eyebrow, "Did your momma ever teach you staring is rude?" His eyes had taken a mischievous glint and he took a step forward.

I swallowed hard and willed some sort of words to come out of my damn mouth.

I couldn't think of jack-shit to reply with. All the blood I had was going to my nether regions.

He was only maybe a foot away before he continued, "Do you want a picture? I'd bet you'd enjoy whacking off to it when you get home in the morning." His blunt phrase made me tense up and I felt the blood rush up to my face.

"D-don't flatter yourself-" I started but his face was mere inches from mine and his palm was pressed lightly into my abdomen.

He smirked, wrapped his hand around the bottle of alcohol in mine and tugged it lightly out of my grip.

"You planned on sharing, right?"

I clenched my teeth, "Sure, whatever you want." I mentally punched myself in the face. How weird was that reply? Goddammit, I need to get out of here before I-

My thoughts were interrupted when Levi brought the bottle to his lips and kicked back a few deep drinks. Those almost cherry colored lips pulled away from that bottle in the most obscene way possible then curled back into a smirk.

The silence was deafening as I was locked in his gaze. He walked his fingers up my chest before he took another swig and turned away.

I let a breath out that I didn't know I had been holding.

"Seriously though. This shirt is too big." His voice was almost mocking, "Dammit, Eren. Why is it you never shut up any other time but now when I want you to talk, you're quiet?"

"How old are you?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He turned to me again eyebrows drawing together and laughter in his eyes, "You have the rare privilege to see me half-naked and yet you ask me how OLD I am?" He turned away, shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"Fuck, Jeager, you're killing me." My brain was officially scrambled eggs as he dropped his tone to a whisper and he strode back up in my face.

I heard the glass bottle hit the counter with a dull klink, "You are killing me."

His lips brushed mine with each word, and I gasped in shock, back against the door.

I leaned into his lips casually, pressing my bottom lip to his. I exhaled lightly and his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh, you-" he breathed and he ran his hands onto each side of my neck from my chest and his mouth was on mine.

The taste of Jack was still on his tongue, and his hands were tangled in my hair. I pressed into his teeth and he parted them, allowing me to run my tongue over his. His lips were velvet and he skimmed his teeth over my bottom lip suggestively. A soft moan left my throat as he rolled his hips into mine and I pulled him closer by running my hands up his back. My knees nearly gave out when we finally broke apart, breathing heavy. His eyes were hooded and his lips were swollen. I caught my breath, never breaking eye contact with the man in front of me. Oh god, he was beautiful.

He pulled playfully on my hair as he smashed our lips back together, lust plain in his eyes. I was barely able to kiss him properly this time because he had slumped back to his proper height and I was bent over awkwardly to meet him.

"Oh my god," I huffed breaking away again, "Levi you ass-" He cut me off by biting my lip.

"You are drunk as hell." I noted between a few more kisses. He finally nestled his face into the crook of my neck, pressing his lips softly against my jugular.

"You reek of pot."

"Wow, what a way to ruin the mood," I chortled softly, hand running slowly through the hair on the back of his head.

"At least I'm telling the truth. You are a liar when you tell me I've killed the mood." His hips pressed a bit harder into mine and I shivered at his tone.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste, "How about this: I'll go get myself a better fitting shirt while you shower?"

"My clothes stink too. I don't see the point-"

"You. Shower. Now." He pointed to me then to the shower with a stern look on his face before he tugged the t shirt over his head and departed from the bathroom. "That's an order." He threw over his shoulder.

I stood silent for a few seconds, soaking in all that had just happened.

I just made out with the guy who in all technicality was my boss.

Holy fucking fuck that was hot.

And by boss I meant he was paying me to do deals for him. I had met him when Jean went to purchase from him and I got his number. I became his frequent buyer. Now I'm a seller.

All sorts of drugs he sold, but very few he did. It was amazing the self-control he had handling all the temptation he passed along on campus. I'd smoked my first time with him actually.

Purple Haze.

God I wanted a smoke now.

I stepped in the shower unaware of how or when I had removed my clothes but I had managed to. The blistering hot water poured over my head, and I struggled to get it adjusted to a comfortable temperature.

"Oh fuck me," I muttered angrily, turning the knobs in dismay.

"With pleasure," Levi's voice sounded from the other side of the shower curtain and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"H-how long have you been in here?" I yelped.

"Long enough to hear you say that." He replied simply as I heard cloth rustle, "I have a better fitting shirt, you can have this grey one."

"Wow thanks," I said sarcastically, "I bet I can stretch it far enough for it to be a crop top or something."

"Shut your smart fucking mouth you ass." He snarled playfully, "Where did you put the jack?"

I took a swig from the bottle in my hand, "Here."

"Why the fuck are you showering with alcohol? That's just stupid. Sounds like a waste."

"Here take the bottle then-" I started extending my arm to the now rustling curtain.

I blinked in slight drunken confusion at Levi standing in the shower with me hand tugging the bottle out of my hand.

I blinked again.

Then it hit me, "You're naked!" I exclaimed in shrill surprise.

"Yeah, most people bathe naked to my knowledge." He raised his eyebrows in concern. "You do too, obviously." He did a once over on me before meeting my eyes again, "And I'm not disappointed, Jeager."

I was utterly speechless, once again.

He took one last drink, stepped out of the shower to set it down then he was back.

"You're being so uncharacteristically quiet." He nodded after a few seconds of me standing there like a complete idiot.

"Sorry." I mumbled, running my hand through my tangled hair, "I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to-"

His eyebrow twitched in irritation, "You need not say or do anything."

The tension in the air was so thick a person could cut it with a knife and the silence was almost deafening. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing was quickly becoming a pant as he so obviously looked me over again. The whole situation was unreal. Thoughts raced over my mind. Most were obscene and I never planned on sharing them with anyone. Part of me wanted them to be real. Each time I blinked it brought me back to reality and nearly half of said fantasies were coming true.

I put my teeth on edge, and took a slight step forward to reach for shampoo but my drunken hand missed the bottle by a landslide and brushed against Levi's thigh.

He growled and the tension snapped. Then the whole world was a blur as Levi had his body pressed into mine and I gripped his hips, tongue caressing over his. The room filled with the sound of the running water and the echoing sound of our kisses.

His skin was as soft as it looked and he tasted almost sweet on my tongue. He exhaled a deep moan, breath washing over my lips, "Eren,"

I wasn't sure how much more crazy I could get. Each breath, each kiss, every move and every single place his skin touched mine felt like it had set me on fire.

I was so caught up in the kiss I barely realized that Levi's hands had slid down my chest and had wrapped firmly around my throbbing heat, gently pressing his thumb against the slit.

I moaned and placed rough kisses down his neck and collarbone. He began moving his hand and I sunk my teeth into his shoulder, making him hiss in response.

I felt a small fire ignite in my stomach as Levi worked his hand over my shaft almost expertly. I pressed my fingers against his hips, pulling him against me. He was so short my erection brushed over his lower abdomen and he growled in distaste.

"Get on your knees, brat." He pulled his hand away and I nearly whimpered at the lack of desperately needed friction.

"What?" I drew my eyebrows together, "Why?"

"Because I said to." His tone was almost aggressive.

I didn't move.

His eyes flickered in irritation and he swung his leg under mine in just a way that I lost my balance. His surprisingly strong arms wrapped around my shoulders as I fell. He directed my weight to the floor and I hit it with a loud but painless thud. My head was against the wall, partially laying and partially sitting up. The shower curtains maroon color hung heavily to my left. It blocked the perfect amount of light.

"When I tell you to do something you do it without asking questions, got it?"

I nodded drunkenly up to the angry sex god that loomed over me, light wrapping around his head like a halo, the water caressing down his jaw and dripping off his obvious erection.

"Give me your hand." He straddled over my abdomen, looking down on me with an almost joyfully irritated spark in his eye. I did as he asked and he traced his satin tongue over my left index and middle fingers sensually, never breaking eye contact.

The shiver that rattled down my spine made him smirk, "You're liking this, aren't you?"

I couldn't from words as he sucked gently on the digits, tongue wrapping skillfully around them. It took me a bit to realize what he was planning to do with my fingers when he finally pulled them out of his mouth. The saliva trail broke from his bottom lip and it clicked in my head what came next.

"Levi," I exhaled in concern, a few connections in my drunken brain making sense of the situation. "Levi, you're drunk."

He smirked, guiding my fingertips to his puckered entrance. "Mn, yes I know. "

"I can't do this with you when-" I started but was cut off by him leaning forward on all fours, brushing his lips over mine.

"It's okay, brat. I'm still coherent. Now, use your fingers. I know you know how to-"

It was my turn to cut him off. I had pressed the two fingers against his entrance, not quite entering him. I rubbed gentle circles over him, making him exhale loudly, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

"Eren, I didn't say tease me, dammit." He turned his slightly to the left, eying my arm that was wrapped around him.

"I don't want to do this, Levi. You're drunk. I'm drunk. This isn't going to work." I said sadly, caressing the side of his face with my right hand but kept pressing against Levi's entrance teasingly.

Levi straightened up on his knees again, hand reaching back and wrapping around my wrist. He pressed his weight against my hand, fingers entering the tight ring of muscle. He groaned softly, throwing his head back.

"Damn, Levi." I gasped as his tight warmth enveloped my fingers. "Holy shit."

He leaned back over me and growled something almost unintelligible in my ear, "You had better show me a good time with those damn fingers of yours now, or else I'm going make you regret it."

I followed his order, working in and out with my fingers. His moans were quiet and he pressed his hips back against my hand, "Goddamn Eren. Fuck."

I wrapped my right hand around the back of Levi's neck, pulling his mouth to mine. Levi's hands ran down my chest, pressing firmly against my abdomen as he kissed me back. It was difficult to focus on anything now with his moans against my tongue and his hips moving just a certain way that his erection brushed just against mine.

I wanted to flip Levi over, put myself on top but when I tried to move, Levi's hand shot out and firmly grasped my throat. He applied just enough pressure to steady himself without choking me.

"I'm on top, brat. No matter the situation. Whether it's on the corporate latter or in bed. I'm always on top of you." He snarled, pulling my fingers from his ass. He kissed down my chest aggressively, stopping at the head of my cock.

In a flash he swallowed me whole and it was my turn to throw my head back in pleasure. His hot mouth worked expertly over my shaft, "Oh fuck. Levi goddamn, mnnngh." I sank my teeth into my bottom lip in attempt to keep my voice down.

He pulled away with an audible pop, "Let me hear your voice. I want to hear you beg."

I gasped as he took me back into his mouth, "I don't want people to hear- AH!" His teeth barely grazed the underside of my dick, making my whole body twitch with pleasure.

"I locked the door, so nobody else will be coming in without knocking." Levi crawled back up to my face, I took this opportunity to press my fingers into him again.

Three inside him this time, he hissed sensually and traced his tongue over my bottom lip. Before he could get too into it, Levi wrapped his hand around my wrist and moved my hand so that it'd be on his hips. He leaned back on his knees, grabbed ahold of my shaft and he seated himself slowly.

I gasped at the sudden warmth, his walls tight all the way around me.

He gave a breathy moan, head tilted back with a pleasurable look on his face. He wiggled his hips just a way that I gripped his hips tighter but I held myself back from moving in case I was hurting him.

I almost fainted when I heard three knocks on the door.

Levi froze, but didn't move or say anything.

Three louder knocks and a voice came this time, "Levi, are you in there?"

"What do you want, Hanji? " he snarled, and wiggled again.

I set my teeth on edge and dug my nails into his hips. He smirked and moved a bit more.

" Haaah? Why's the door locked?" Hanji sounded almost offended.

"Because," Levi called through clenched teeth, "I'm showering."

"Well you need not lock the door! It's not like I haven't seen-"

"Hanji, can I please shower in peace?"

"I'm a doctor! You can trust me!" She whined, "Sort of."

"Shitty glasses, I'll be done here in a minute. Go away."

"You take nearly two hours to shower, Levi."

"Levi-" I started but his hand slammed against my mouth.

"Are you in there alone? Or is someone In there with you?" Hanji sounded the accusation with another wiggle of the locked doorknob.

Levi hissed quietly, he finally began moving and I gasped against his hand.

"Go on, Hanji. I'll be out soon." His voice was straining to keep composure as his movements began to catch a rhythm. I was thrusting my hips to meet him.

I heard Hanji grumble something, then her boots walked away against the wood floors.

"Fuck, finally." He sighed leaning into my thrusts. He moaned softly and I felt the wind leave my lungs.

The light wrapped around his head like a halo as he flung his head back. His gasps and moans vibrated through his pale, sculpted chest. Every single movement blew my mind and I sobered up as I got closer to finishing.

Everything about him was beautiful.

"Eren,"His voice brought me back to the real world, "Eren look at me."

I met his hooded eyes, "Levi, Oh god you're so beautiful."

He smirked but it didn't last for much longer. I felt us walls contract around me and the heat in my belly had turned to a raging fire.

"Eren- ah. Shit, I'm so close." His gravelly voice in my ears made me shudder with pleasure.

I held my breath, orgasm building up to its peak and he snarled in my ear, "Come for me, Eren."

I followed his order and finished hard, pleasure washing over my mind in waves so much stronger than any drug I had ever taken.

" Fuck- hah- Eren!" His voice raised up to an almost yell as he came, riding his orgasm out hard.

He slumped against me, breath in my ear.

We lay in silence, water cooling our heads. Our hearts beat in sync and our calming breath heaved evenly.

"Jeager." Levi mumbled softly, "Don't you dare tell Hanji or anyone about this. Not even coconut head."

I laughed heartily into his shoulder, pressing my lips against his neck one last time.

"I promise I won't."

His throaty chuckle made me grip his body closer to mine.

"Tell me, brat." He inquired as he rose from my chest. "Was this your first time with a man?"

I felt myself go rigid, "Uhm. A-actually, this was my first time ever."

I saw genuine surprise flicker across his eyes before he spoke again, "I'm still not disappointed, Jeager."

I smirked up at his parallel to our previous conversation, "That was amazing."

"Ah, better than I expected, actually. Killed my buzz." He tapped his temple with his index finger and stood.

I whimpered at the loss of his body heat as the cold water hit me like a ton of frozen bricks. Standing hurriedly, I noticed Levi had grabbed the bottle of Jack off the counter and was drinking it heartily.

"The night's still young. It's too early to sober up." He said to the questioning look I threw him.

"I wonder what time it is," I distracted myself from those lips that wrapped back around the bottle Levi was holding.

"Time for you," he paused, catching his breath, "To get shit-faced in the shower with me. For a second time tonight."

He pressed the bottle into my palm, brushed a kiss against my lips and adjusted the water to a soothing, warm temperature.


	3. Armored Titan Cafe

A/N:  
Ah, this damn chapter. It's one of the most troublesome ones I've ever written. And short. That's for sure.  
I've been so conflicted on how I wanted to get going into the first arc and so far, so good. So tell me all what you all think and check out my tumblr sometime? I wondered if anyone wanted to send in requests for one shots or something.  
My URL is rayvenrawrgore, so feel free to send suggestions, comments and requests?

I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my friend Autumn's new little brother Aaron. Dark haired and angry faced, we call him the Jeagerbaby regardless of his mother's distaste at the name.  
Godspeed my little friend and I hope your dad isn't as much of an asshole to you as he is to your siblings. 3

Props to my editor Autumn. Bby 3

An hour later, I settled comfortably in a seat next to Mikasa on the back deck. I found her earlier sitting with some girl I'd never met before named Petra.  
Petra was a soft spoken girl with mid length blonde hair and wide, gentle eyes.  
"It's nice to meet you finally, Eren. Levi tells me good things about you." She smiled and I squirmed uncomfortably, mind reeling back to what happened just a few minutes ago.  
I had spent another thirty minutes in the shower with Levi. Neither of us really cleaned up we just made out under the soothingly warm water and Levi paid a few complimemts to me as we got dressed that made me fall over in flattered embarrassment. I nearly died laughing when I had finally wrestled the v-neck shirt. It was very form fitting and it had a lower v neck collar. Levi complimented it for not being a crop top.  
When I finally left the bathroom In search of Armin and Mikasa, Hanji jumped from her seat at the kitchen bar and muttered something suspiciously.  
"Levi was in there, right?" She quizzed, brushing her hand through my wet bangs. "I'm pretty sure it was him in there. I couldn't have missed him-"  
"I'm right here, Shitty Glasses."  
She spun on her heel and looked from me to Levi, a knowing look in her eyes.  
"Did you shower with this kid, Levi?"  
He just nodded, "Eren didn't seem to care. He's pretty drunk."  
Her eyes lit up and she squealed in joy, "YOU'RE EREN! It's so wonderful to meet you! You're so much cuter than I was expecting! Levi tells me you're good with numbers and such! It's great getting to meet you. You need to tell me about all of your crazy adventures with Levi-!"  
"Hanji, keep it down. He's not going to tell you anything right now. We have a party to enjoy." His tone was rude but Hanji didn't seem too effected by it.  
"You can tell me about it later." She smiled.  
Levi flopped into his seat across from us, Hanji throwing interested looks between Levi and myself. She was being unusually quiet now, letting Levi do the talking as he hit the bong and passed it to me.  
"Where's those punks go?" He coughed slightly, eyes watering from the smoke that rose from his mouth.  
"I hope they stay gone," I sneered, placing my lips on the bong, lighting the end and taking a deep breath. The bong gurgled quietly and I pulled the lighter away, sending the smoke hurtling up to my lungs.  
I passed it to Mikasa, who promptly passed it to Hanji.  
"Who was it again that ripped your piercing out?" Hanji inquired, eyebrows drawing together in a line. She eyed the glass bong in her hand discontent with it being in her possession.  
I looked at Levi as he replied simply with: "You don't really expect me to remember, do you Hanji?"  
She went quiet once again, blinking a few times.  
Like a sudden smash to my face, the alcohol and drugs hit me and the world was a slow, dreary fuzz. I looked around myself, my surroundings clear but a blur at the same time-  
"Oi! Eren! Help me with this table! " Jean called from the deck, "We're going to see if this thing'll float!"  
I got up, locked gazes with Levi for a second then stumbled to Jean.  
~~End flashback~~  
I got in the car, head throbbing as I tried to recall what happened after we got the table into the pool.  
"Eren, what day is today?" Armin inquired quietly, arm draped across his eyes.  
"Saturday," I mumbled, jabbing the key into the ignition, "I'm pretty sure I'm gong to regret going to that party. NOT." I couldn't help the massive smile that cracked across my face.  
Armin uselessly pawed at the windsheild and whined, "I wanna go home 'n sleep."  
"We're on our way-" I stopped, looking at the shadow that was cast over my side of the car.  
Levi stood outside and motioned for me to roll my window down.  
"Hey, brat, you're leaving already?" His voice was almost hoarse but it wasn't any less appealing.  
I nodded, almost breathless at the thought of what happened last night. "Yeah. Gotta take Armin somewhere he'll actually get the sleep he needs."  
He stood there for a moment, looking from me to the now passed out Armin in the passenger side of my Pontiac Grand Am then says, "Is he going to be okay? He doesn't look too good."  
I chuckled, "He's not much of a party goer. So he's not coping very well at the moment."  
Another beat of silence, this time it was a bit awkward.  
"I'm going to apologize ahead of time," Levi chose his words carefully, before he rocked forward on his feet, leaned in my car window and brushed his lips against mine.  
I inhaled wildly, leaning into those warm lips, hands moving to his neck. I turn my head slightly to deepen the kiss and was rewarded with his tongue sweeping over mine. Unfortunately Levi broke it before I could get too into it and leaned to my ear.  
"I never did get to thank you for last night." His voice sent chills over my skin, his breath washing over my shoulder. "You are very good with your mouth."  
"What was the apology for?"  
"Kissing you when I know very well Hanji is watching."  
I pressed a soft kiss into the side of his neck as he straightened up to his feet and turned away.  
"See you around, Jeager."  
With that, he got into his black Mercades and drove away.  
I sat for a second, processing what just happened then pulled out of the driveway.  
"Holy FUCK-" I hissed through my teeth, squirming in my seat in attempt to hide the half-boner I was sporting below. Armin murmured something I didn't catch before he curled his knees to his chest.  
"You okay?" I quizzed him in a vain attempt to distract myself.  
"Oh god no." He groaned, "Oh I did something stupid and I shouldn't have even gone to whatever party that really was."  
"It literally was a birthday party."  
Armin cast me a sour look, "I'm never going anywhere with you again."  
I blinked, "And I'm not a drug dealer. Now we're both liars."  
"I'm seriously considering punching you right now, Eren."  
"Go for it."  
He went silent, glaring at the windsheild. It was quiet a few moments before he spoke again.  
"You know that Erwin guy, right?"  
"I know of him," I replied uneasily, "Why do you ask?"  
He hesitated, "I think at some point, I may or may not've made out with him. I'm not even sure at the moment."  
"Oh," I smirked nonchalantly, "Go Armin, get some."  
He sat up straighter in embarrassment, "No that's bad, Eren. He's a cop! Oh god I had sex with a cop. What would he do if he finds out my best friend is someone who helps transport drugs-?"  
"He's cool though." I quoted Jean, "He's not going to do anything stupid like report us. He's a childhood friend of Levi's. Eh, sort of-"  
Armin went quiet for a second, face twisted into an uncharacteristically pained expression before he smoothed his face out with a deep breath.  
"I think I did sleep with him."  
I was taken aback by the emotion in Armin's voice and I couldn't think of what to reply with. So I just sat there, mouth agape in surprise.  
"I guess it's okay though." He mumbled softly, "I mean, I like him like that anyway. So I guess it's not a big deal."  
I nodded, "Then it IS okay, right?"  
He shrugged, "I guess. I'd rather be sober the first time I sleep with someon though-"  
"You act like you do all the time-"  
"Hey now," he interjected, "Jean and I did it a few times before Marco came out."  
"Precisely, " I turned into the parking lot of our apartment complex and parked.  
"How was he?"  
Armin yelped, scrambling for the door, "We are NOT discussing this!"  
I began laughing so hard I felt I was going to split a rib. "Was he that awful? He doesn't look THAT old-"  
Armin clawed at the door handle, jumped out, slammed the door and practically ran into the lobby.  
It took me a few to recover my breath before I got out of the car and made my way main floor.  
"Yo, Eren." Mikasa's voice caught my attention from the elevator, "What's up with Armin?"  
I snorted and got into the elevator, "He can tell you about it if he wants. I'm not going to say anything more." I laughed heartily as the elevator took us up to the fourth floor.  
"Where did you go after the party?" I asked her as I unlocked our apartment. Number 143.  
"I went home." She said simply, shaking her head at my confused face. "I left after you and Jean decided the pool needed a raft and you both started fighting over who was the 'king of the pool'. I didn't even try to stop you. Levi got a few good laughs out of you just nonchalantly punching Jean off the top of the table without giving him time to react. Other than that, the party got to be too much for me."  
"Oh," I sighed, dropped my keys onto the counter of the kitchen island.  
Our apartment wasn't too fancy, dad had gotten it for us before he left and he still makes the payments for us. It had a large living room/dining area, the kitchen was decently sized and each of our rooms were on opposite sides of the kitchen.  
"You hungry?" Mikasa shuffled through the pantry in search of food. "I can go get us something. I need to make a store trip anyway."  
I nodded and tried to look indifferent, "You can get whatever, I'm not really feeling food at the moment."  
"I figured. You drank an entire bottle of Jack, from what I could tell."  
I stiffened, Levi and I had drank about fifty-fifty. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I'd be dead right now if I had."  
Mikasa snorted and said nothing else.  
I rushed to my room, curiosity stinging my mind. What had happened last night with Levi? Does he actually like me or was it just because I was there when he was in the mood? My mind was reeling at how fast it all had happened. First I'm just getting him a shirt and next thing he was riding me like we did it all the time. It was amazing though, I'd always liked him-  
I stopped myself, scowling at how I sounded like middle school girl. It was just me and Levi, blowing off steam. Nothing too intimate.  
Right?  
I unlocked my phone and nearly dropped it on the floor.  
My photo gallery was open to a picture of a half-naked Levi, belt and jeans hugging his hips just right, his hair wet and messy.  
I set my phone down for a second, and picked it back up in a flash. I scrolled to the next one and it was him again, this time at a different angle. I swiped across the next few and had a mini heart attack. With each picture he lost an article of clothing until his naked and sexy as hell body filled my screen. Then I did drop my phone.  
It hit my bed as I flopped back against my sheets, admiring the roof with this almost giddy feeling in my chest.  
Scratch that, not my chest but my groin.  
"Dammit Levi. " I muttered aloud. He wasn't kidding when he said he'd 'take a picture it'll last longer'.  
I rolled over, closing my gallery and opening my text messages. I wasn't surprised to see one group text from Armin and Mikasa and another from Levi.  
Naturally, I opened Levi's first, anticipating something alluring in reference to last night or maybe something sarcastic-  
L: Brat, need a few extra bucks?  
L: Unless you've won the lottery within the past few hours, definitely.  
L: If you've won the lottery, you need to be sitting pretty at my house.  
I chuckled aloud.  
E: What do you need me to do?  
L: Meet me at the ATC and I'll fill you in on details. Clean yourself up before you leave.  
E: I'll get going.  
L: No whacking off.  
I sneered at my screen before standing again.

I stepped into the Armored Titan Cafe anticipating the job Levi had for me. The nook-like coffee shop was a wonderful place to unwind, read, catch up with friends and talk about drug deals. At least, for Levi it was.  
He sat in the back corner, back to the sun, sipping from his cup that he held at the rim. The sun shown through the windows, washing over the homely cafe. The earth tones in the shop made Levi stand out like a sore thumb.  
"It's about time, brat. What took you so long?" He didn't move his eyes from the newspaper he was reading.  
I hesitated, "You told me to clean myself up-"  
"As in 'shower and get here quick' not 'whack off, shower then take your sweet time getting here'."  
I felt my face heat up as I took the seat across from him, "I'm here now. Forgive me for getting caught in traffic."  
He snorted and set his cup down, "Let's get this going, shall we?"  
I nodded, "What kind of job are we talking?"  
"You're surprisingly eager to get going, Jeager." He rose his bandaged eyebrow at me, something in his eyes made me hesitate again.  
"Yeah, I just wanna get home and rest a bit. Finals are soon." That was only a half lie.  
He heaved a sigh, "Don't remind me about finals. Those were the shittiest things ever."  
He took a long drink from his tea before setting it on the saucer in front of him.  
"I need you to go with me to Boston." He started, "There's a package we need to pick up in a mailbox on the southern end of town. In case of some stupid shit, I need you to assist in driving. I have have a few guys working on getting the client to tell us exactly where we need to drop it off."  
"You mean you don't know where you're taking this package?"  
"Not exactly. The client was a bit shakey on the details. He wanted to make sure we got it before he told us."  
"This is going to be a bit on the dangerous side it sounds like. Do you know what's in this package?"  
"Dammit, Eren. I'm not paying you to ask questions. If you want in on the nice bundle of cash we're going to get out of this, you'd better shut you damn mouth and do what I tell you."  
My head bobbed up and down in a shakey nod, "Okay, then. What else am I going to do besides drive in an emergency situation?"  
"Keep me company and make sure my car stays clean." He sipped his tea in finality.  
"Right on. When do we head out?"  
"Tonight."


	4. Before We Go

A: Underground Curse Ch.4 () On the Road

Levi didn't stick around the coffee shop for very long. The second he finished his tea, he split, hoping to get more info about the package.

When Levi said bye, I watched him go and something in my stomach knotted up in anxiety. Was it demise or danger I was feeling so strongly in my chest? I couldn't tell the source exactly. Was it that look in Levi's eyes?

"Why do I feel like this?" I snarled aloud to myself. It was almost painful, that feeling I had. It was probably the worst feeling I'd ever had. Even worse than the few hours before the wreck that taken my mother's life happened.

I sat in my car, forehead on the top of my steering wheel, taking a few deep breaths then started on my way home.

I passed the time bored out of my mind, anxiety gnawing a hole into my soul. Television, video games and food didn't help anything, either. I resorted to sitting in my room, mindlessly scrolling the internet.

The hours drug by painfully

With each ticking minute, my anxiety turned to anticipation.

I wanted to see Levi.

I wanted to get away.

My phone buzzed around four; It was Levi.

L: Brat. What's your address?

I typed a quick response.

E: Why?

L: So I can send you a letter.

E: What

L: For fucks sake, Jeager. I'm bored out of my mind.

E: Okay okay, chill out. I'm in the Maria Complex, room 143.

L: OMW

I sat back on my couch, staring blankly at the ceiling again. I remembered the pictures Levi had saved on my phone and I opened up my gallery just for the hell of it.

I almost instantly regretted it. The discomfort in the front of my jeans was enough of a distraction from the anxiety that I actually could breathe.

I let my mind wander to the party and the shower as I pressed my palm into the front of my jeans. I sighed softly and shut the screen off. It was too late to do this-

I jumped when there was a knock on the front door. I attempted to maneuver the bulge downwards as I stood in confusion.

"Shit, who's that?" I hissed, there was no way it was already Levi-

When I swung the door open, Levi stood with an impatient expression. This wasn't good-

"That was quick." I noted.

"I was already in in the area. I've been aimlessly driving all afternoon." He stepped in, eyes grazing over the entryway. "This place is nicer than I expected."

I smirked, "Yeah, Mikasa and I share this place. My dad got it for us-"

"Is she here?"

I paused, "Who, Mikasa? "

"No, Beyonce. " He retorted, shifting his weight to one leg in the middle of my living room. "Yes, Mikasa you dimwit."

I shook my head, "She's with Annie and friends."

"Excellent." He said after a moment of silence.

"Do you want anything to eat or anything?" I shuffled over to the bar, pushing some paperwork over to the side.

"No, I'm okay for now." He still stood in the middle of the living room, inspecting the eggshell walls and 52" flatsceen mounted on the wall.

I sat on the couch awkwardly, observing him as he walked through the house.

"By the way," he consulted his phone in his hand, "Did you see the little gift I left you on your phone?"

I went rigid, eyes darting around the room for my phone. I gripped it roughly as he strode up behind me. I crossed my left leg over my right one, attempting to hide my issue-

His breath was in my ear as he whispered, "I bet you had fun jacking to that this morning." He grazed his teeth over my earlobe and I inhaled deeply.

Without another word, he had sunk on his knees in front of me, eyes glittering mischievously.

"Levi-" I started but I lost the words as he ran his hands up my thighs, over my groin and over my hips. He scooted closer as he did this, and I gripped his ribs with my knees when he leaned foreward and pressed his lips to the embarrassingly large and obvious bulge in my jeans.

"You're pitching quite a tent here, Jeager." His voice was husky, looking me in the eyes as he spoke."I noticed when I walked in you were already excited-"

I gasped, and averted my eyes, squirming away in embarrassment but Levi didn't budge from between my knees.

He hummed in approval, "I love it when you make that face. That blush makes you seem almost innocent." Then his hands began working at my belt, undoing it and making haste as he unbuttoned and unzipped the front.

"If I do something you don't want to do, tell me." He murmured, eyeing the dark green boxers that poked up from the open zipper.

I didn't have much time to overthink the situation before Levi's hot mouth pressed against the cloth over the twitching organ in front of him.

I couldn't hold in the breathy moan that escaped my throat either as he pressed his lips together gently over the damp tip.

"Haah, Levi dammit-" I clenched my teeth together harshly over his name, "Mnnh-"

He smirked, fingers making slow, smooth circles above the waistband of my boxers.

"Is it okay if I suck your dick?" He asked bluntly, raising up from his knees to brush his lips against my neck.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Of course.-" I ran both my hands up each side of his head and he sneered seductively at my response.

He settled down back to his knees and eyed the front of my jeans more before tugging the waistband away from my leaking cock. He took me into his hand, tracing his hot tongue over the bottom of the shaft to the tip. He placed a gentle kiss to the head before running his tongue over the slit, making me hiss and buck against his mouth slightly. I had my hands in his hair, eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

He kissed and tongued at me for a bit longer before he took me into his amazing mouth.

What control I had over my voice previously was gone at that point. My moans echoed through the air, and I practically sobbed his name in pleasure. That skilled tongue pressed in just the right places and his soft moans sent the vibrations through my entire body.

Something occurred to me when he flicked his tongue around me. Was that a tongue piercing?

"Mn." He pulled away to speak, "Stop being so shy. Talk. Tell me what you want."

I took a shakey breath as he bobbed his head to a rhythm that pooled more and more fire into my stomach. "Feels good. LevAH-!" He gave a good hard suck, his cheeks hollowed for a moment and he pulled away again with a pop.

"Damn, I never realized how much I wanted to hear you moan my name like this." He was catching his breath and I was writhing in agony at the loss of his mouth. "Fuck, Jeager. You've got quite an expression."

"Take a picture, it'll last longer-" I groaned sarcastically.

"Good. Thanks for permission." He smirked, dragging his tongue from base to tip again, he lifted his phone, took a quick picture before I could react.

"Hey! I didn't really-!" I couldn't finish that statement either.

I had my head thrown back, pressed into the back of the couch as I was wrapped in his hot, wet mouth once again. Before I knew it, I was so close I almost couldn't warn him.

"Leviholyshit-" I ran the words together as I came, white sparks in my vision. He swallowed everything I had to give as I rode out my orgasm and as I came down, I realized Levi was touching himself though his pants.

"Eren you make the best face when you come." He rose up to standing, hands pressed into his groin and lust plain on his face. My hands seemed to work on their own as I pulled him into my lap by his belt loops. He followed my guidance without hesitation.

"Shit. Jeager. " He panted as I tugged his shirt off, "You're still hard." He pulled my shirt over my head swiftly.

I didn't speak, sliding my hands over his chest and my tongue flicked out over one of his pink nipples.

He hummed again wrapping his arms around my neck roughly. I grazed my teeth over the hardened flesh and he exhaled a moan into my hair.

I hooked my fingers into the waistband of both his jeans and his boxers and tugged.

"You plan on fucking me, right?" He snarled into my ear and I peppered his neck with open-mouthed kisses. "This is the point of no return, no stopping now."

He stood, rid himself of his jeans and removed mine.

I wanted to touch him, feel every inch of his hot body against mine. Every muscle and every breath, of I wanted all of him-

He straddled me again, pulling himself against my chest and placing my head gently against his entrance. "Mn, give me your dick again, Jeager."

I stood, carrying him to my bedroom, and flung that pale body onto my bed.

"I'm going down on you first-" I unclenched my teeth, wrapping my mouth around his hard dick. He gasped and knotted his hands in my hair as I bobbed back and forth. I pressed my fingers against the back of his knees pushing them back.

I pulled away, exhaling over his lower body.

"What a view," I sighed, I had his legs spread, giving me a clear view of his puckered entrance and leaking cock.

He snarled harshly, sitting up angrily, "Enjoy it while it lasts, fuckface-" I pressed my fingers into his mouth and he sucked hotly, flushed cheeks and watery eyes made me want to fuck him stupid right then.

"Wait," I muttered, removing my fingers then leaning to open my nightstand drawer. I didn't have to dig around too much before I found a small bottle of lube. Something flickers over his expression that I don't recognize as I pop the cap off and dribble a small amount of the slippery liquid onto my fingers.

"Eren," he grabbed my wrist in anticipation the second my fingers made contact with his skin again. "Hurry up,"

I didn't speed up or slow down, I just made sure I teased him for as long as I could manage. It was amazing, looking at the man who held such a cold authority over me melt into a hot, passionate lover. The look in his eyes, the way he took each labored breath, his voice, it all was just purely Levi.

He moaned softly, gripping his legs around my waist, "You're so slow-"

He flung me on my back, head on the pillows so fast I gasped. He crawled up my body, swollen lips parted and patience run thin, "I've let you have your fun, now let's get this going before I go insane."

Then the tight warmth enveloped my lower body as he coated his hand in lube, slicked it over my dick and settled down. He was so tight-

"Ahhh," he sighed, pressed his palms into my abdomen and rolled those sinful hips. I pressed my hips up, swept away by his voice.

"Jesus, Jeager. You feel amazing. Mnnngh"

Then he began moving, sending me up so high I almost passed out with pleasure. I had my hands on his hips and he rode against me almost gracefully, teeth clenched and eyes screwed shut in concentration. The smooth curve of his back and hips made it easy to grab ahold of him and press him into each thrust, making him exhale a moan loudly.

"Ahhh, Eren. Fucking shit-" he snarled, leaning down to capture my mouth with his. Our tongues battled for dominance; I stubbornly wasn't going to let him take control like he did before, but my resolve was quickly becoming nonexistent.

I pressed up at a certain angle, hitting that specal spot that made Levi arch above me with a strangled cry of pleasure. Paired with my hand pumping his member he was in obvious ecstacy.

My entire body was aflame too. I could feel the heat under Levi's skin, we were connected so close it was too much and I felt the fire almost hit it's peak.

"Levi, goddamn it's so tight-" I gasped, "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

His mouth was on mine again and I met his eyes, "Wait for me, Eren. I'm almost- AH-SHIT!" I slammed my hips harder into him, sinking my teeth harshly into the side of his neck. I sucked hard, knowing it was going to leave a mark.

I proceeded to bite in a few more places, leaving a massive hickey trail over each shoulder.

"Levi I'm gonna-" I growled against his lips and he hissed a heated response that sounded close to "Me too".

The spark was quick and hot, sending lights through my vision and shivers down my spine. Whose breath was in my lungs? Whose sweat was it running over my chest? I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. My vision blurred as I rode out my orgasm as long ad I could. Levi was arched above me, taking my contented thrusts with the midst extraordinary expression.

It was the hardest I'd ever finished, Levi collapsed on top of me, hands still twisted into the sheets. Our breathing was still ragged as we say in a comfortable silence.

I unclenched my jaw, "Do you have a tongue piercing?"

He chuckled softly, "Yes indeed I do have my tongue peirced."

"God, that's hot." I mumbled into his hair, "I didn't notice it last night-"

"That's because I didn't have one in."


End file.
